Protestas y declaraciones… Una historia de amor
by Violepatty
Summary: Solo pasen a leer, les aseguro no se arrepentira, adentro esta el resumen. PD: TIENE que leer el resumen completo y las notas de autora tambn *O*


**Resumen: **Como está de moda cambiarle los géneros a los personajes, aquí les traigo este fic yuri.

Yuki Eiri es una famosa escritora de novelas románticas que busca una mucama. Gracias a su horrible pasado, ella es completamente fría e inexpresiva y además odia a los hombres y solo los usa para divertirse, pese a eso, se considera completamente heterosexual.

Un día como cualquier otro, conoce a otra chica, Shindou Shuichi. Ella es una aspirante a cantante que trabaja en una cafetería y queda prendada de Yuki en el mismo momento en el cual la rubia le mira a los ojos para pedir su orden.

Shuichi busca la manera de estar cerca de su amor platónico y es cuando ve la oportunidad perfecta en la vacante que hay en casa de Eiri.

¿Podrá el amor florecer entre estas dos chicas? ¿Será todo un mal sueño de alguien? ¿Toqué fondo con la locura y la perversión bizarra como para cambiarles genero a mis personajes favoritos? ¿Alguien cayo en la broma de mal gusto? ¿Quieren leer el verdadero fic yaoi que esta detrás de este resumen falso?

¡¡¡Estas y muchas otras dudas serán resueltas en el primer y único capítulo de esta apasionante historia!!!

**Notas de autora:**

¡Caíste!, ¡Caíste!, ¡Caíste!

Jejejeje.

¡¡¡Holaaaaaa!!!

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, de ociosa inventándome bromas para todos y todas mis lectors y amigs de esta pagina ^^

No se si estará en contra de las reglas ese falso resumen, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo, no hay una norma que diga "-No escribir resúmenes falsos para hacer bromas de mal gusto" Así que por más que me denuncien, no estoy haciendo nada malo ^O^

La verdad es que, como se puso tan de moda ese "evento" singular de suplantar a Shu con una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con él, pues yo quise hacerles una pequeña bromita a todas las personas que leen en esta sección, a ver sus reacciones y jeje, porque soy mala, muy mala.

Esta idea surgió en el chat, cuando conversaba con Gaia sobre que habían borrado ese último fic hetero que estaba en esta sección y le dije "Ahora solo falta que alguien haga un fic yuri de Eiri y Shu" y pues luego, de broma le dije también "Es más, creo que haré uno solo por probar" o algo así, como era de esperarse, de inmediato me dijo "Jamás te betearé eso" y pues ella fue la primera víctima de mi broma *O*

No me hago responsable por los daños psicológicos que seguramente les dejó (y me dejó a mi) ese resumen falso.

Pido disculpas por no responder los rr, pero es que últimamente me mantengo muy ocupada con un rol yaoi y no me da tiempo de contestarlos, ya que eso lo tengo que hacer online *O*, pero eso si, los leo todos, todititos *O* y espero pronto contestarlos?

Como sea, vayan a leer el fic YAOI que si bien no tiene lemon, es completamente hombre X hombre. Un poco cursi y tal vez OOC, pero yaoi al fin…

**Resumen Verdadero:**

Shuichi se ha cansado de que Eiri le vea siempre como un cero a la izquierda y le dedica una canción… ¿Será capaz de dejar al escritor? ¿Yuki dejará de lado su orgullo por recuperar al motor de su existencia?

Bien, este es un fic viejito que tenia guardado desde Julio en mi disco duro y decidi sacar ahora para esta broma ¡¡Que lo disfruten!!

PD: Yo quería ponerles algo angust y desgarrador, pero después de ese susto, no lo merecían, al final, como bonus, agrego un drabble cómico en formato script que espero les guste ^^

**Notas Originales de hace 5 meses y 6 días:**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes utilizados en este songfic son única y exclusivamente propiedad de MuraKAMI Maki–sensei (Violepatty: Excepto Eiri, que es mío y de nadie más. Shuichi: ¬ ¬ ¿Qué dices? ¡¡YUKI ES MIOOOO!!, Violepatty: OK, OK, no te enojes) y las canciones, la primera se titula "Para que me quieras como quiero" y es propiedad de Ricardo Arjona, la segunda es "Si tú te vas" y le pertenece a la banda Mago de Oz.

Este songfic fue creado para el concurso "Oneshots y Songfics de amor" de la web CemZoo. (Aunque no me gane ni un pepino)

31/07/08

**Protestas y declaraciones… Una historia de amor.**

By Violepatty

–_La-li-ho~! –Entra gritando el alegre pelirrosa._

_El ojimiel lo recibe como siempre, con una mueca en su rostro, una nada amable mueca._

–_No grites, baka, me duele la cabeza. –Responde malhumorado._

_**Podría dibujar a 100 años luz **_

_**La mueca que pintas cuando llego **_

_**Podría Sobornar Clavarme una cruz **_

_**Para inspirarte un hasta luego. **_

_**Podría Caminar en el Fuego **_

_**Para que me quieras como quiero.**_

–_Esta bien, no volveré a hacerlo. –dice apenado el pequeño._

_El mayor toma su abrigo, las llaves de su coche y sale del departamento sin decir nada. Siempre es así, ni una palabra de despedida._

_Ya no sabe que hacer, intenta de todo desde que le conoce, pero no logra que tan siquiera le haga caso, eso le duele y mucho. Se ha trasvertido por agradarle, hace cosas que ningún humano y quizá ningún dios haría, pero nada le funciona, hasta parece que el rubio aprecia más a Nyankotarou, el gato que vive en las escaleras de abajo, que ha él._

_**Podría transgredir las fuerzas de Dios  
Podría no ser yo si se precisa  
Podría contradecir lo que diga mi voz  
Podría ser el gato en tu cornisa  
Podría Caminar en el Fuego  
Para que me quieras como quiero**_

_Nada de lo que hace parece funcionar, el ojimiel lo ve como si no valiera nada, como si fuera su reserva, como si solo lo usara para "descargar tensiones" de vez en cuando y eso ya le esta cansando, quiere que le tome en cuenta, quiere que le haga sentir valioso… hasta intenta jugar como él quiere, hace lo imposible, pero nunca logra nada, no logra que lo quiera como quiere._

_**Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda  
Tu coartada  
Tu fusible siempre en reserva  
No tengo nada  
Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas  
Quitarme el miedo  
Jugar tu juego  
Hacer lo que no puedo  
Para que me quieras como quiero **_

_  
Necesita quitarse todos sus temores, pero es inútil, el rubio siempre le trata de manera tan indiferente y es que no sabe tratarlo de otra forma, nunca aprendió a amar ni a ser amado y a él también le asusta eso…_

_**Podría soportar la calamidad  
De ser el juguete de tu cuerpo  
Podría claudicar perder mi libertad  
Para que me quieras como espero  
Podría Caminar en el Fuego  
Para que me quieras como quiero**__  
_

_Sin duda es el pequeño ojiamatista el que más sufre, se siente como un juguete usado y gastado, aunque se siente así desde siempre, desde el primer día. Hasta ha dejado de frecuentar a sus amigos, ha perdido su libertar, lo ha soportado todo solo para ganarse su cariño, su amor… cosa que no logra._

_**Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda  
Tu coartada  
Tu fusible siempre en reserva  
No tengo nada  
Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas  
Quitarme el miedo  
Jugar tu juego  
Hacer lo que no puedo  
Para que me quieras como quiero**__  
_

_Pero por más que él intenta ser querido y estimado por el rubio… no lo consigue, no consigue su atención, siente que solo lo busca para el sexo y nada más, quizá el escritor nunca lo ha amado ni lo amará…_

_**Te quiero como quieres  
Me quieres como puedes  
No quiero seguir queriendo así**__  
_

_Siempre hace lo que el mayor le dicta, siempre lo complace en todo, siempre es tan bueno con él… y a cambio no recibe nada, ya no puede seguir con esa situación. Se dirige a su habitación, a la habitación de ambos…_

_**Te quiero como quieres  
Me quieres como puedes  
No quiero seguir queriendo así**__  
_

…_toma una maleta y comienza a meter toda su ropa ahí, se quiere ir y lo hará, ya no puede soportar esta situación, le duele demasiado._

_**Te quiero como quieres  
Me quieres como puedes  
No quiero seguir queriendo así**__  
_

_El ojimiel no llega, quiere despedirse antes de marcharse definitivamente, quiere decirle esas palabras en su cara, se lo merece._

_Entra a la estancia sin mediar palabra. Ve las maletas en el suelo e interroga al menor._

– _¿Qué haces con eso, baka?, creí que te ibas de gira mañana._

_Entonces él le responde:_

–_**Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes, no quiero seguir queriendo así**__._

_El pelirrosa toma su equipaje y sale de la estancia, su rubio amante se queda totalmente desconcertado, no sabe que rayos está pasando, su niño nunca se comporta así y menos dice ese tipo de cosas, su cantante siempre lo está atosigando; diciéndole cuanto lo ama y que nunca lo va a abandonar. Seguramente le cambiaron el novio mientras estuvo afuera._

_Se dirige hacia su estudio, ya luego verá que le pasa a ese baka, ahora tiene que terminar su novela, cueste lo que cueste, olvidándose rápidamente de quien se supone es la única persona a la que ama, dejándolo para después como siempre._

_Los mieles de Eiri detectan un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito por la inconfundible letra del cantante encima de su laptop, lo aparta y la enciende, no tiene tiempo que perder, cada segundo cuenta y ahora trae la inspiración al tope._

_Cuando ya se retira a dormir cansado, el rubio repara nuevamente en el sobre que le ha dejado su amante, el epílogo de su novela está listo y eso lo satisface, ya luego encontrará lugar para las tonterías de su niño, seguramente la carta solo dice que adelantaron el vuelo. Cree conocerlo tan bien que no le da importancia a los pequeños detalles._

_El sol se cuela por la ventana y él abre los ojos mientras abraza posesivamente la almohada de su pareja, extraña su presencia, pero sabe que son cosas de trabajo, así que no se inmuta ante la ausencia. Sus bellos ámbar se posan nuevamente en el sobre que está encima de la mesita, ahora sí tiene tiempo y ganas de leerlo._

_Lo desdobla y cuando lo comienza a leer se da cuenta que en ese trozo de papel está escrito exactamente todo lo que hizo desde que Shuichi llegó esa tarde. Se sorprende, nunca pensó que el vocalista pudiera ver el futuro._

_Y no lo hago Uesugi Eiri, esta carta la he escrito por que conozco de memoria tus rutinas, sé exactamente que harás y como harás las cosas y por eso también sé que estás leyendo esta carta, justo a media mañana, a la hora que me encuentro en un avión camino a Europa. Anota bien la canción por que va dedicada completamente a ti, es como me siento, ya no aguanto esta situación, por eso me iré de Japón para siempre, luego de esta gira, me voy a establecer en Estados Unidos, a no ser que mis pronósticos fallen, entonces, si aún estas a tiempo, irás a casa de Hiro y me acompañaras en toda la gira, dispuesto a aprender a quererme como quiero…_

La carta cayó arrugada al suelo, ya no quería seguir leyendo, esa era la cosa más rara que hubiera leído nunca, tomó las llaves de su coche, su abrigo, una hoja impresa y salió rápidamente en dirección a la casa del guitarrista.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar, dejó su coche por algún lugar del parqueo del edificio, tomó el primer ascensor que encontró abierto y se encaminó hacia el departamento, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, aunque tampoco creía que su vuelo partiera a las tres de la mañana.

Se posiciono frente a la entrada y antes de poder hacer nada más, la puerta se abrió, dejando ante él a un muy alegre Shuichi que le saltó encima para llenarlo de besos en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

–¡Yukiiiii! ¡Viniste!

–Regresé solo a decirte que estás muy equivocado baka, yo no hago siempre las cosas como las escribiste en tu carta. –expresó con tono indiferente.

–Ah… ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? –indagó desilusionado el menor.

–No exactamente, también vine a entregarte esto. –le extendió un papel doblado del tamaño de un sobre de carta –Ahora, si me permites, ya me voy.

Se sacó de encima a un choqueado vocalista y luego dio media vuelta para irse definitivamente.

–Una ultima cosa que estaba olvidando –dijo volteando su rostro hacia el ojivioleta –léela lo más pronto posible. –después de pronunciar esas palabras se adentró en el ascensor.

Las lágrimas caían cual catarata por las pálidas mejillas de Shindou, quien había perdido el color de su piel ante el shock de verse abandonado por su amado, de saber que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por él.

Se adentró en el apartamento y encendió la luz para poder leer la nota, un adormilado Hiro se tapó los ojos y le preguntó por que seguía despierto, él solo le contestó que había recibido una carta y su amigo volvió a dormir sin procesar las palabras del joven cantante. Desdobló la página y comenzó a leer la nota escrita a letra de computadora.

_Esta noche me dijiste algo que me dejó bastante desconcertado, antes de irte a tu gira (yo creí que te irías al día siguiente, supongo que te enojaste por que confundí el día), me dejaste pensando mucho… sabes que yo nunca fui bueno con las palabras y menos cuando se trata de expresar lo que siento, tengo miedo, por eso he escrito un poema, mejor dicho, una canción que te exprese exactamente lo que siento por ti, llevo algunos días escribiéndola y pensaba dártela justo antes de que te fueras de gira, pero saliste tan apresurado que ya no tuve tiempo de imprimirla, por eso te la he dado ahora que he podido volver a verte en persona, la canción se titula "Si te vas" y realmente espero que esa gira acabe pronto para que estemos juntos por siempre._

_**Vengo de tanto perder**_

_**Que tuve miedo a tener**_

_**Algo por lo que abrir**_

_**Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies**_

_**Siento del viento celos,**_

_**Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana**_

_**Y quiero pegarme con él**_

_**Y a pesar de todo**_

_**Que difícil es**_

_**Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

_**Yo seré tu aire**_

_**Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

_**¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

_**Quiero dejar de morir en vida,**_

_**Tú me haces vivir**_

_**Todo con lo que soñé**_

_**Y nunca pude tener**_

_**Quiero dormir en tus ojos**_

_**Y al despertar**_

_**Beber de tu boca**_

_**Todavía de ti tengo sed**_

_**Y a pesar de todo**_

_**Que difícil es**_

_**Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

_**Yo seré tu aire**_

_**Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

_**Si te vas **_

_**Mi amor, si tú te vas**_

_**Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

_**Y no saldré**_

_**¿Donde estas?**_

_**Mi vida ¿dónde estás?**_

_**Pues necesito tu amor para vivir**_

_**Si te vas (oh si tu te vas)**_

_**Mi amor, si tú te vas**_

_**Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

_**Y no saldré (no saldré más)**_

_**¿Donde estas?**_

_**Mi vida ¿dónde estás?**_

_**Pues necesito tu amor para vivir (tu amor, tu amor)**_

_Te amo Shindou Shuichi, te amo con todo mi ser, pero siempre he tenido miedo de que al decírtelo, al expresar plenamente mi amor hacia ti, todo se desvanezca y esto haya sido una ilusión, que me abandones, sé que es absurdo, que tú nunca me harías daño, pero tienes que comprender que la única vez que me permití amar plenamente (aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta que lo amaba y traté de disfrazarlo de admiración en ese momento) esa única vez, me traicionaron de la peor forma y ese fantasma sigue en mi corazón, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender a amarte como se debe, entregándome a ti, superando todos mis temores, enterrando mi pasado, te amo y nada va a cambiar eso._

_Atentamente: _

_Uesugi Eiri._

Lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro, esa era una abierta declaración de amor, realmente él estaba dispuesto a cambiar su manera de actuar, a expresar su amor más a menudo, sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento, importándole poco encontrarse en pijama, solo quería ver a su amado escritor, no le importaba nada más.

Y ahí estaba él, con un cigarrillo en la boca y esa arrogante mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa de superioridad, se encontraba enfrente del edificio de apartamentos, apoyado en su lujoso auto negro.

–Te resfriarás si sales así a la calle y luego yo no seré quien te cuide mientras estés enfermo. –dijo para luego dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo podía otorgarle a él.

–¡¡Yo también te amo Yuki!! –gritó para luego saltar sobre su amado.

–Sube al auto y te demostraré lo que es amor. –un ligero color rosa apareció en su rostro ante su propio comentario, aun le costaba mucho pronunciar esa palabra.

–Kyaaaaaaa, te amo, te amo, te amo. –vociferaba emocionado Shuichi.

Eiri le abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar, luego se adentró el mismo a su auto, cerró las puertas con seguro y se aseguró que el freno de mano estuviera en su lugar. De un solo movimiento –y haciendo todas las contorciones necesarias para poder llegar ahí– se posicionó sobre su amante.

–Yu–yuki ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó un tanto nervioso.

–Esta es la mejor forma que conozco de expresar lo que siento. –murmuró en el oido de su pelirrosa para luego mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Pe–pero ¿Aquí?

–Estoy ansioso por sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío temblando de placer. –tras pronunciar esa frase comenzó a sacarle la camisa de tirantes a su pequeño.

–Te amo… Eiri. –susurró al oído del mayor, haciendo su aliento chocar contra aquel sensible lugar.

–Y yo a ti Shuichi.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, esa noche se amaron con locura, cada uno aceptando sus sentimientos y con la promesa de aprender a hacerse felices mutuamente, olvidando los problemas del pasado y esperando los futuros como retos a superar, cosa que siempre harían, puesto que su amor era más fuerte que todas las adversidades y obstáculos juntos.

****FIN****

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Si, si, lo sé, esta bastante cliché, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de subirlo… es poco original en el fandom… quizá hubiera sido mejor hacer el Yuri, seria más original (broma, broma)

_**Bonus:**_

**Ichigo**

By Violepatty

Se puede apreciar a Eiri y Tatsuha comiendo pastel de fresas en la sala del primero.

Tatsuha: Neeee, aniki. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? *dice mientras ve el trozo de pastel que el mismo trajo*

Yuki: Hn... *gesticula mientras come un poco de pastel… si no fuera por que ama ese pastel, su hermano estaría ahora mismo en la calle*

Tatsuha: ¿Te enamoraste de Shuichi por que te recuerda las fresas? *pregunta a la vez que decide llevarse su tenedor a la boca*

Yuki: … *sigue comiendo en silencio, realmente nunca pensó en el tema*

Tatsuha: Es decir, el cabello **rosa** de Shuichi huele como el shampoo de My Honey Ryuichi, a fresas, su cara tiene forma de fresa y también es tan dulce como una fresa… *dice el menor*

Eiri se queda pensativo por un momento, en el cual se imagina que el vocalista toca a su puerta y lo encuentra como aquella vez disfrazado de pila, solo que ahora lleva un cosplay de fresa gigante.

Yuki: Deja de hablar antes de que se me vaya el apetito. *pronuncia dejando brevemente de lado su plato con pastel, luego vuelve a comer en silencio*

Tatsuha: Ummm..., ¿Te lo imaginas cubierto de fresas y crema? *A Tatsuha le da una hemorragia nasal de las que solo el sabe*

Eiri se imagina a un Shuichi muy excitado tendido sobre una cama solo cubierto con crema chantillí y fresas, sus ojos chispean de lujuria por unos segundos, pero al instante se controla. Deja su plato en la mesa, se levanta y se dispone a irse.

Tatsuha: ¿A dónde vas aniki?

Yuki: A comprar fresas y crema *responde sin voltear y sale de la habitación*

Fin

**Notas Finales:**

Tengo una duda existencial… se escribe "cosplay", "colsplay", "coldplay"? mi no saber.

Ahora si, no me maten y dejen muchos reviews *O* para que me digan que les pareció la bromita, el fic y el drabble ¿si? *ojos de cachorrito degollado*


End file.
